(EP20) Turning the Tables (Anime)
"Turning the Tables" (逆転 "Gyakuten") is the twentieth episode of season one. Synopsis Though Nishiura is playing a good defence, the lucky breaks that Tōsei keep on having make the members of Nishiura seem clumsy. The mound becomes slipper as the rain pours down harder, causing Mihashi to lose his footing and throw a wild pitch, giving Tōsei the opportunity to steal another run. To make maters worse, Mihashi’s fever is rising, but after Ruri tells him that Kanō and Mihoshi won their game, “Ren-Ren” has renewed strength and will to pitch the rest of the game. Summary Motoyama strikes out on a shoot, fastball, slider for the last out. Nishiura goes on the offensive. Ruri takes out some strikeout mini-flags with “K” printed on them and gives them out to the moms. She gets a call from her brother Ryu that Kanou is now pitching for Mihoshi. Meanwhile Ren strikesout. Abe gets a hit to middle right field and then steals second. Izumi grounds to second for the second out. Sakaeguchi strikesout. The rain continues. Abe notices Mihashi is out of breath and the precise control takes a lot out of him. Mihashi expresses his desire to win to Abe. Abe ensures him that it is possible as there is still 3 innings left. Mihashi strikes out Junta on three fastballs, making it 10 strikeouts for the game. Yamanoi teases Junta as he gets into the batter's box. He hits a curveball barely fair to rightfield. Mihashi manages to field Mayakawa’s bunt for the second out. Mihashi is breathing heavily. Mashiba gets a hit. Men on first and third with two outs. It starts to rain again. Mihahsi loses his footing and throws a wild pitch, allowing the runner to score. Tosei takes the lead with a score of 3-2. Sakaeguchi comes over to the mound to check on Mihashi. Abe calls for another timeout. Abe tells Mihashi that it was the rain’s fault. He touches Mihashi’s palm and finds that it is very cold. Abe tells Mihashi to get a hold of himself. Abe calls for an intentional a walk, but makes it look like it was unintentional, giving Ruri the impression that Nishiura might lose. Mihashi confirms that he can still pitch. Shimazaki fouls the next two pitches. Abe calls for a fast fastball for a ball. He fouls again, then swings and misses, losing his grip of the bat. He is the 11th recorded strikeout for Mihashi. While the teams are in the dugout, the officials have a meeting. Momoe hopes that the officials will let them finish the game. Mihashi goes off to the shower. Abe follows and finds Mihashi drenching himself with water. Abe orders Mihashi to grip his hand, but Mihashi struggles with his grip. Suddenly, Ruri barges in and announces that Mihoshi and Kanou won in seven innings in a called game. Kanou pitched the last inning and retired the side. The janitor drives Ruri off as she is not allowed in there. Mihash gets up. Tajima and the others tease Mihashi for being called “Ren-Ren”. Sakaeguchi thinks how it would Ruri is cute and it would be bad if Mihashi and her continued to live together. Tajima tests Mihashi's grip. Now it's strong enough to cause Tajima to cringe. Abe tries it and he too feels the stength. Hanai calls them out to the bench because the match is about to continue. The team hopes to score and tie the game. Anime-Manga differences * Notes on coaching first and third; and on moms who didn't show up to the game. * The manga has a few pages on the antics of ARC and Musashino. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1